peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 July 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-07-30 ; Comments *John had been to see the Police in Holland and enjoyed it more than he thought he would so they were booked for a sesssion despite having "broken through". *Peel mentions that he's sitting in for Annie Nightingale on her Sunday night request show during the month of August, and expresses his disappointment with the small amounts of mail he's received for the programme so far. *Peel reads out the list of 'records of the week' chosen for that week by his colleagues. "Andy Peebles has chosen 'Reasons To Be Cheerful Pt 3', Ian Dury & The Blockheads, which has already registered itself as one of my least favourite records of the year. Peter Powell, who's dep'ing for Simon Bates, has chosen 'Is She Really Going Out With Him?", Joe Jackson. Paul Burnett has chosen 'Love Will Make You Fail In School' by Rocky Sharpe & the Replays. Tony Blackburn has chosen 'Reggae for it now' by Bill Lovelady and Kid Jerkin has picked Patti Smith's latest." *File a ends with a mention for his brother Frank and his wife, who are celebrating the birth of another child. Sessions *Psychedelic Furs #1. Debut broadcast of debut session. Recorded 1979-07-25. Released in full on The Radio One Sessions CD, 1997 (Strange Fruit ‎SFRSCD003). 'Sister Europe' released On Various Artists: Movement: BBC Radio 1 Peel Sessions 1977-1979 2xCD, 2011 (EMI ‎– CDPEEL 7779). *Police. #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1979-07-23. No known official release. Tracklisting : (file 1 begins at start of show *Prince Buster: Madness (12" Disco 45) *Flys: We Are the Lucky Ones (7") EMI EMI 2979 *Police: Next To You (session) *Psychedelic Furs: Fall (session) *Lonnie Mack: Memphis *Chuck Berry: Memphis *Silicon Teens: Memphis Tennessee (7") Mute MUTE 003 :(file a cuts in on T187) (File 2) cuts in *Mighty Diamonds: Blackman (LP - Deeper Roots) Front Line *Molesters: Girl Behind The Curtain (b-side 'The End Of Civilisation' 7") Small Wonder *Joy Division: Shadowplay (LP - Unknown Pleasures) Factory *Rudi: I-Spy (7") Good Vibrations *Police: Can't Stand Losing You (The Bit We Left Out) (session) :JP: "Those were the Police and the bit they left out of Can't Stand Losing You. Perhaps they should have included it in the 12" disco version, if there was such a thing - in red vinyl of course." :(end of file a) :(start of file b) *Buzzcocks: Something's Gone Wrong Again (b-side 'Harmony In My Head' 7") United Artists *Psychedelic Furs: Sister Europe (session) *Little Walter: Juke (Compilation LP-Heavy Heads) Chess *Blah Blah Blah: Why Diddle? (b-side 'In The Army' 7") Absurd *Flesh Eaters: Disintegration Nation (7" EP) Upsetter *Upsetter: City Too Hot (12") *Fashion: Citinite (7") Fashion Music :JP: "Incidentally, tomorrow is the 15th anniversary of the death of Jim Reeves." *Stiff Little Fingers: Law and Order (LP - Inflammable Material) Rough Trade *Cockney Rejects: Police Car (b-side 'Flares 'n' Slippers' 7") Small Wonder *Police: The Bed's Too Big Without You (session) (tape flip during track) :(end of file b ) :(file c) *Psychedelic Furs: We Love You (session) *Angelic Upstarts: Never Again (LP - Teenage Warning) Warner Bros *Little Feat: Kiss It Off (LP - Dixie Chicken) *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Ambush (7") Tuff Gong *Police: Message In A Bottle (session) *Gerry & the Holograms: Increased Resistance (b-side 'Meet The Dissidents' 7") Absurd *Psychedelic Furs: Imitation Of Christ (session) :JP: "The last of a very fine debut session from the Psychedelic Furs and that's called 'Imitation of Christ'. And whilst we're on matters of theology, I must confess to being terribly disappointed that Liverpool are going to allow advertising on their shirts this season. It is important I think, and I'm really not going to feel right about going up to Anfield and seeing Kenny Dalglish playing the best football on earth and advertising radios and things while he does it. I suppose the next move is for them to all have to change their names to things like 'Kenny Music Centre' and so forth. I feel about it as some churchgoers might feel if the choir turned up with ads for garden equipment or patent cures for flatulence on their surplices. I was very choked when they allowed advertising around the ground. Too late now though I suppose. Probably the end of civilisation as we know it..." ("Kenny Music Centre" above is presumably a reference to Sanyo Music Centre, a horse regularly featured on the BBC's copious show jumping coverage at the time despite its then strict anti-advertising rules.) *Molesters: The End Of Civilisation (7") Small Wonder *'Files 1&2' end near end of above track :JP: "I don't know about being the end of civilisation but it's the end of tonight's programme. The end of another John Trubshaw's Patent Shoe Renovator show.... Would Anybody like to take advertising on the broad acres of my stomach? I'm sure somebody would like to." :News at midnight read by Sheila Tracy. :File c ends File ;Name *a) John Peel 1979-07-30 section *b) 30-07-79000.mp3 *c) 30-07-79.mp3 *1) 1979-07-30 John Peel Radio 1 DB094+DB095.mp3 *2) 1979-07-30 Peel Show DB095 v2.mp3 ;Length *a) 14:46 *b) 40:24 *c) 40:26.566 *1) 1:59:28 *2) 1:35:00 ;Other *File a created from T187 of 400 Box and digitised by Dr_Mango. It is reasonable to assume that this tape once contained the missing first 40 minutes of this show, but was mostly later recorded over with 27 November 1979, leaving just this extract. *Files b and c created from T114 and T115 of 400 Box and digitised by lollygagger. *File 1 created from DB094 and DB095 of Derby Box. *File 2 created from of DB095 Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * File a. http://www.mediafire.com/?tdofukmaq8qzitr or mooo server / file - (login required) * b. https://www.mediafire.com/?8bwqcddem253zhb * c. http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3rwr4ipxkja94tk/19790730c+%2830-07-79%29.mp3 * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box